vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nimrod Godwin
Summary Nimrod Godwin is a powerful djinn and temporary leader of the Marid tribe, one of the three good djinn tribes. Like most good djinn he aims to increase the amount of luck in the world. He does so, by frequently preventing the evil plots of the three evil djinn tribes or of humans meddling in supernatural affairs. He usually wears red suits. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Nimrod Godwin Origin: Children of the Lamp Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly much older than he looks Classification: Djinn Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Longevity, Dream Manipulation, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Teleportation, Existence Erasure, Possession, Intangibility, Matter Manipulation, Creation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Air Manipulation, Sealing, limited Resurrection and Necromancy, Paralysis Inducement, Healing, Age Manipulation, Telekinesis, Morality Manipulation, Flight, Invisibility, Resistance to heat and poison, A certain resistance to cold (when frozen, instead of dying, they enter a hibernation like state) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to Iblis son's, one of which caused a hurricane on at least two occasions) Speed: Normal Human, Subsonic with Whirlwinds (As fast or faster than an airplane) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Above Average (More stamina than Groanin, who is a fit adult man) Range: Dozens of kilometers (Superior to Philippa who made things disappear all over New York) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average (Good djinn on average are exemplary students and Nimrod in particular has demonstrated a vast knowledge in many fields, especially history) Standard Tactics: Against mortals Nimrods standard approach in battle is to transform them into harmless animals. Against other Djinn few attacks have been demonstrated, but if he sees a chance transelementation with subsequent imprisonment in a bottle seems to be his method of choice. Weaknesses: Being cold weakens his djinn powers or in extreme cases even prevents their use. There are various magical rituals, often even usable by humans, that can be used to enslave djinn in particular. Usually those require a small piece of the djinns body. Jade is resistant against djinn power. Like most djinn he is somewhat claustrophobic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Control over luck:' The djinn as a species control all luck in the universe. As such each djinns actions have a small influence on the luck of every being, good actions tilting it in the good direction and bad actions in the bad direction. *'Wish Granting:' Djinn have the power to grant wishes, those of other as well as their own, and through that are able to do almost everything. However, the usage of djinn power comes with a price. Djinn, other than humans, are beings made out of fire and the power necessary to fulfill wishes comes from their internal fire, which is their lifeforce. This is a strictly limited quantity, that never restores itself, and each use of this power shortens a djinns lifespan until, when all power is used up, it is just as short as a humans. The fundamental understanding of djinn power includes the realisation, that any objects change into the form desired by the djinn is an event that always was possible. For most complicated applications of their power djinn need to use their focus word, a word which focusses their djinn power. Nimrods focus word is Qwertyuiop. A particularly interesting aspect of wish granting is that the details regarding the result don't have to be fully known. Due to that things like creating a car without knowing how it works or what parts it is made from, or making a particular kind of object disappear through all of New York without knowing where these objects are located, are possible. The following are uses of djinn power Nimrod should be able to accomplish: **'Teleportation:' As accidentally demonstrated by Philippa djinn are able to teleport objects and people to distant places. **'Existence Erasure:' One of the easiest exercises for beginner djinn is to make things disappear, turning them into nothing. **'Probability Manipulation:' Aside from their general influence over luck djinn can also influence the luck of single events, as demonstrated when Philippa accidentally made Mrs. Trump win the lottery. **'Possession:' Nimrod can make himself, and force others to, possess animals. When possessing animals djinn can telepathically communicate with each other. Nimrod can also reverse the possession. **'Accelerating an objects molecular structure:' During practice Philippa accidentally accelerated a stones molecular structure. Nimrod should be able to do the same. **'Creation:' Djinn are capable of creating any object that they know from nothing. They can even create them with modifications they lack the technical knowledge for, like for example creating a remote controlled excavator. **'Astral Projection:' Nimrod can separate someones astral body from their physical body. **'Transformation:' Djinn can turn people and objects into different things. Turning people into harmless animals, or even non-sentient objects like wine bottles, is a standard fighting strategy for many djinn. They can also transform themself. Transformation doesn't just change the appearance, but also the biological processes, which has as consequence that certain inabilities can be cured through it. **'Manipulating knowledge and talent:' Djinn can grant themselves and other knowledge and talent. They can force example become the worlds best and whistling, great artists, learn new languages, give someone an idea what they are talking about, become good climbers etc. They can also take these things away, as demonstrated when the young djinn Dybbuk reduced his teachers intelligence to the point of them being incapable of calculating 2+2. **'Elementon:' Djinn can summon Elementals, mini-demons belonging and wielding one of the eight elements earth, air, fire, water, spirit, space, time, and luck. They can control them to an extent. **'Qaesitor Binding:' A binding cast by a djinn that is designed to find out what a person really hates and make it start coming out of his or her mouth. This can be simple things like vegetables to more complicated ones like living spiders. **'Whirlwinds:' Most djinns preferred travelling method is to created whirlwinds that carry them quickly over far distances. **'Transelementation:' The act of transubstantiating another person, which can then be followed by imprisoning them in a lamp or bottle. **'Resurrection:' As Nimrods sister Layla demonstrated, a djinn can limit the time for an animals transformation to the animals lifespan. This has as consequence that if the animal dies, due to being killed or otherwise, the transformation is undone and the human resurrected in the process. As demonstrated by an accidental wish of Zadie Eloko djinn can also bring people back as undead, which can then not be killed by normal means. She brought back a small army and had it fight on her behalf. A beginner djinn also demonstrated turning a fur into the living animal it came from. **'Healing:' Djinn can heal people to at least the extent of regrowing lost limbs. **'Methuselah Binding:' A type of Djinn binding that rapidly ages the target. **'Morality Manipulation:' As Philippa demonstrated djinn can make people nicer. Presumably they could also make someone less nice. **'Invisibility:' Nimrod demonstrated the ability to turn things permanently invisible. **'Sesquipedalian Binding:' A type of binding that makes the target unable to pronunce a word of the users choice. This is useful against other djinn, as it can be used to make them unable to use their focus word. Likewise it could be used to disrupt verbal spells. *'Astral Body:' Djinn have a physical body and an astral body. The astral body is a non-physical body, that holds the djinns mind. A djinn can separate their astral body from their physical body at will and, if they do so, can even survive the destruction of their physical body. When in astral form djinn can fly, are intangible and are usually invisible, though in cold places it is possible to slightly see them. In their astral form they can possess the bodies of other people and, if doing so, control their movements, read their minds, telepathically communicate with the original owner of the body, change their dreams, implant memories and know all of the original owners knowledge. *'Transubstantiation:' Djinn have the ability to turn their bodies into smoke. In this smoke forms they are not only intangible, but also able to slip into things like lamps and bottles. When entering a lamp or bottle djinn are not actually inside them, though. They actually enter a kind of pocket dimension outside of regular three dimensional space. Despite that they perceive things like the lamp or bottle being shaken. Inside a lamp or bottle time passes differently than in the normal world. Depending on which direction they rotated when entering the vessel time can either pass much faster or much slower than in the regular world. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Good Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Dream Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Healers Category:Age Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Morality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Adults Category:Children of the Lamp